passageway
by collierider12
Summary: Richter receives a mansion from his grandfather's will, with an unexpected surprise.


**Well, finished it finally, the zoroark fic. It took a while because pages was giving me problems, plus there was spell checking, and other things. I plan to have the newest chapter of RBW uploaded first and BAFF uploaded after that. Any way, hope you enjoy the fic, it took a while, the last part was made in an all-nighter attempt, which, trust me, i was like a zombie once it was done, well, that's what i get for being a dedicated author.**

The doors of the dark mansion slowly opened, throwing years of collected dust everywhere. A 20 year old man slid in between the doors to enter the dark house.

"I don't remember this mansion at all." Richter thought.

The mansion he is currently in was given to him through a will, but in order to understand it i would have to start back a couple weeks ago. Richter, like everyone else, was once a trainer, he beat the elite four, got all the gym badges, and went on to see the world. But eventually, he grew tired and decided to settle down, it wasn't until he made a stop by pallet town did he get the message of the will.

Richter's great old uncle, Arthur, had passed away over 2 years ago and had left something in his will for Richter, however due to his traveling no one was really able to get it to him in time before he sailed the boat to the next region. When Richter finally did get the message it came with two things, a deed to the mansion, and a letter.

Richter opened his back pack and opened the letter:

_Dear Richter,_

_You may not remember you're great Uncle_

_But i remember you, you were just a little baby when i first saw you, unfortunately that was also the last time i met you, you see the family never really talked much about me because of an incident, the deed i left you is to a supposed "haunted house" i used to own, your family thought i was cursed for living in such a house, trust me, i never was, and this house was never "haunted" in the first place, though i will say something is definitely in it. Richter, i want you to own the house, the mortgage is long payed off, so the only thing you will really have to worry about is the electricity and water. I know you can prove me right, Richter, i believe in you, i knew it from the first day i saw you that you could._

_From the last words of your uncle,_

_Arthur._

Richter brushed some dust off of his dark skin and ruffled some more out of his dark hair. Richter agreed there was no such things as "ghost" or "hauntings." But something about this place did feel a bit uncomfortable. Richter tried to flick on one of the lights but nothing came on.

"Typical." Richter thought. Luckily there were candles mounted to the walls all over the place. "Looks like i better get used to using matches again." Richter thought.

When Richter's journey had ended, he had decided to let his pokemon go, despite their many journey's he decided to let them live in the wild, rather than giving them the dull city life. Among one of them was his charizard, who couldn't really fit in a doorway in the first place, however he was usually the one to light the fires, meaning Richter hadn't really used matches in a LONG time. Luckily it was still day out so the need of matches wasn't dire at the moment. The old mansion was definitely a fixer-upper. The wallpaper was peeling, dust was everywhere and multiple stains from who-knows-what were on the roof. Richter decided to explore more of the house. It was quite large, 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large living room, an enormous backyard. Some of the doors were jammed, which Richter thought he would pry open another time. Then Richter got into the kitchen. The place was a complete mess, food scrap were everywhere, some were not even fully devoured leaving a rotten smell lingering in the air. Richter pulled his hoodie over his nose to try and cover the smell up better. As he walked over years of old, rotten food, thoughts started to pop into his head. "There is no way this would be from one person." Richter thought. "But there is no way some kind of "ghost" or "demon" could of done this either, then again, whatever used to be here probably has left, i mean, there couldn't possibly be that much food."

Richter decided to check the refrigerator to see if there was anything was left, which he highly doubted.

When he came closer to the refrigerator, a more powerful smell hit his nose, and it was twice as bad.

"Oh, Arceus, it's like someone shit out a garbodor." Richter shouted, despite the smell, Richter's curiosity was nagging him. Richter slowly moved towards the refrigerator, when he put his hand on the door handle, he felt something sticky, when he pulled his hand away a dark red dried substance stuck to his fingers.

"It, probably isn't blood." Richter thought. "It's probably just really old, really dried ketchup." He thought putting his hand back on the door handle. Richter flung open the door to be greeted by the collapse of bones. Richter flew back and landed on his rear. When he took a closer look at the bones he couldn't believe his eyes. There were pidgeotto, rattata ,any common pokemon that you could think of, it was in the pile, and it was long dead, some bones still had dark red blood spots on them. It was now obvious it WAS blood on the door handle. Richter quickly, got up and scrambled for the kitchen door, blasting back into the main hall, Richter threw up a bit. Whatever was in this mansion, it wasn't human, and it wasn't friendly.

"Alright, whatever is in this house, listen up!" Richter shouted into the air. "I'm the new owner of this house, if you don't like it then just deal with it, I'm not going anywhere!"

Richter stood still for a moment, nothing but the sound of the house settling replied to him.

"Now then, with that out of the way, time for some renovations." Richter thought.

_A couple months later..._

For the past months, Richter was entirely sure something else was in the house with him. New bones kept popping up every other day, usually fresh. His fridge got raided once every week, multiple times he has heard clunks in the ceiling, and then there was the incident last night.

Richter was sleeping in his bed in the parent bedroom. He had always had the feeling something was watching him, but it never bothered him, he just kept his eyes shut and the feeling eventually subsided. However, this time it wasn't subsiding, and it was more present than ever. Richter kept his eyes shut knowing it was just his mind, but then something different happened. A puff of air blow onto his neck, it was warm and moist. Richter slowly opened one of his eyes. A dark figure was standing right by his bed, and it was staring right down at him. Richter let out a scream and jumped, falling off the opposite side of the bed. When he scrambled back to his feet the dark figure was gone. Richter stood for minutes staring at the darkness, whatever that "thing" was, and it wasn't a ghost. Demon? Possibly. But it was definitely not a ghost. Richter spent the rest of the night on the couch in the living room, as to not be woken up again by that "thing."

Now Richter sat down on one of the recliners in the living room, staring out the window. The snow of the winter season was coming down harshly. The blizzard had become so thick he could barely see the ground right outside the window. "I need to figure out what this thing is." Richter thought. Richter had tried many traps before, from baiting to cages, all were avoided with extreme care, whatever he was dealing with, and it was clever. There had to be one way to catch it. Richter looked at the fire. It was a good thing it was running, the rest of the house pretty much freezing considering the heater practically committed suicide a couple days ago. That's when Richter got another idea.

Richter went into the kitchen grabbing one of the frozen meats out of the freezer. If there was one thing Richter learned on his journeys, it was cooking, and he knew exactly how to get anyone's attention, it was with food.

Richter grabbed one of the pans off of the hangers and headed back into the living room.

Richter unwrapped the frozen meat and set it in the frying pan; he then set the frying pan into the fire. After a couple minutes a small sizzling could be heard, and then it started getting louder.

"Good." Richter thought. "If it doesn't smell the food, it will definitely hear the sizzling.

In the meantime, Richter quickly ran upstairs to grab the camera and stand he had purchased a few weeks ago, he never really found a good moment to use it until now.

Setting up the stand in the living room where he was cooking the meat, eventually something could be heard coming down the stairs. Richter froze, it was now or never, Richter immediately finished setting up the stand and mounted the camera, hit the record button, then watched the events unfold. Most of the view of the main hall was blocked by the walls, only leaving the small door way which from Richter's point of view only allowed him to see the front door. The sound of something heavily sniffing the air could be heard behind the walls.

"That's it, just a little closer; let me get a look at you." Richter thought.

Suddenly the creature behind the walls stopped and sniffed the air again, before making a growling sound and running off, leaving Richter confused.

"What, but, i thought i had it, what went wrong?" He thought angrily to himself, then a thought occurred to him, what if it smelled him. "So close yet so far." He thought.

Suddenly a clang came from the kitchen. Then the rustling of cans. "Oh hell no!" Richter shouted running for the kitchen.

Too late. The kitchen had already been ransacked. Richter let out a string of swears kicking some of the food on the floor, he then picked up a can and was about to throw it when he noticed something, the can hadn't been opened, usually, the cans lid and top portion was mutilated during the usual kitchen raids, why was it in perfect condition now? Richter picked another can, it was the same way, then he picked up a loaf of bread on the floor, it was still in the package, like it was moved but not touched, then another thought occurred to Richter, this wasn't a kitchen raid, it was a distraction.

Richter ran back to the living room to find his theory to be true, the meat on the pan was gone; no evidence of anything being there was left, except for the pan. Richter angrily picked up the pan, and then dropped it when it scorched his hand, getting angrier he kicked the pan across the room.

"Damn it, where did it go!" He thought to himself, then Richter looked at the camera, it was still on the stand, and running. A grin ran across his face, maybe everything wasn't lost after all.

Richter ran up to his room and grabbed his laptop. Flipping it open he anxiously connected the camera up and loaded the video.

The video started when Richter had first pressed the record button and was waiting for the creature. Richter skipped ahead a little bit to the point where he exited the room. For the first couple of seconds nothing appeared in the room, and then a dark figure dropped from the roof. Richter's jaw dropped, the creature was a zoroark, and it just dropped from the ceiling, like it was a ghost. Thought the truth was, Richter's camera didn't get a good look at the roof, so there was probably something up there, like a secret passage. The Zoroark quickly grabbed the meat from the pan and stuffed it into its mouth, then jumping up into the roof, disappearing like a shadow a couple minutes later Richter reappeared into the room and grabbed the pan, Richter paused the video at this point. There may not have been a ghost or demon haunting the house, but there was definitely something weird about this pokemon.

Richter left the laptop on his desk and went back downstairs to the living room, looking up at the roof where the zoroark most likely appeared. Since the roof was pretty tall, Richter ran to the kitchen to grab a broom and started poking the roof in several places, for the first couple pokes, nothing happened, but then Richter found something interesting. A piece of the roof suddenly lifted up, like a hidden doorway, it blended in so well with the roof it was hardly noticeable. Richter grabbed a step latter in the corner of the room and lifted himself to get a better look at the hole, as he poked his head up through the roof; he saw that there was a passageway hidden in the ceiling, just large enough for a human to crawl through.

"So this is where it's been hiding." Richter thought. Richter's first thought was to go into the ceiling and track down the zoroark, but then another thought occurred. "What if it isn't friendly?" Richter thought, and considering that the space wasn't large enough for him to just "turn around." If he met it head on he would be in big trouble. "I need to call someone about this."

The next day Richter's front doorbell rang. Richter left the food he was cooking to answer the front door, when he opened it, a man in his late 70's stood on the doorstep covered in snow.

"Richter Caldwin?" He asked.

"You're the landlord I'm guessing." Richter asked.

"Yep, you bet." The man replied, entering the house. "So, what did you call me about, sounded pretty important?" He asked, taking one of the chairs in the living room.

"I actually came to ask a question about this house-" Richter began.

"Ahh, this house, i remember when it was first built, i was just a little boy at the time." The old man interrupted, strolling down memory lane.

"About that-" Richter burst in, trying to catch his attention. "When the house was built, did anyone live in it before my grandfather?" Richter asked.

"You're grandfather? You mean Arthur? Oh! Now i remember you, you were just a tiny baby when you came here. Im surprised he gave you this house, but your father was not the original owner believe it or not." The old man replied.

"Really, who was it?" Richter asked.

"Back a long time ago there used to live a family called the Jensen's." The old man began. "They were a very wealthy family, i mean, they were absolutely rich, no one figured out how they got rich they just knew they were. Well one day the secret got out, as it turned out the family was corrupt, they made a living on bank heist and jewelry robbing, the father had assembled a small team of robbers to help him pull off the heist, and the worst part is, the family knew about it, heck, his own son wanted to end up like his father, can you believe that?" The old man asked.

"What happened to them?" Richter asked.

"Well, the father, being as clever as he was, thought ahead. He started making passages in the roofs, almost completely invisible to the human eye, the passages led all the way to the roof, when the police came to chew him out, he hid his family in the attic, using the shortcuts to get to certain rooms when the family needed something, eventually however, the family got tired of hiding and eventually left the house, leaving one of the passageways open, when the police checked the house again, they found the passages used, and boy, did they feel like fools." The old man laughed. "Then a couple years later your grandfather bought this house."

"So, that explains why there are holes in the roof." Richter thought out loud.

"Oh, you found one?" The old man asked.

"Yeah its right in the middle of the room, i found it yesterday, along with a... Unwanted surprise." Richter replied.

"Really, what did you find?" The old man asked.

"Well, i can confirm that the house isn't haunted." Richter began. "However there is a zoroark using the passages to raid my fridge, it leaves pokemon bones in the hallway, and even worse, it's uncatchable."

"You know, i think i know someone you can talk to." The old man replied.

"Really?" Richter asked.

"Sure, he is a really great at catching pokemon, best I've ever seen, if you want me too, i can set you up an appointment tomorrow if you want?" He asked.

"Sure that would be much appreciated." Richter replied.

"Well, thanks for a look at the old place, but i need to get back to town, the rent isn't going to collect itself." The old man thanked, getting up from the chair.

"Well, thanks for the answers, they will come in handy, and when do you think the catcher will get here?" Richter asked.

"If it's his usual time probably next Tuesday." He replied, heading towards the front door. The old man opened it to receive some sprinkles of snow hit his face, turning back to Richter, he tilted his hat before leaving into the snow storm, closing the door behind him.

"Well then." Richter thought. "Looks like all i need to worry about is keeping the kitchen from being raided until next Tuesday."

Richter walked back into the kitchen to go grab a bowl of soup, which would most likely be finished by now, only to find the pot he used was lying on the floor and it's contents already devoured.

"Speaking of keeping the kitchen from being raided, i better start installing locks on the fridge and cabinets." Richter sighed.

_-The moment most of you have been waiting for-_

Later that night Richter was sleeping in his bed, after the incident last night, he could hardly sleep. Richter sighed and rolled over, keeping his eyes closed, it was going to be a long night. "If there is a passageway in some if the rooms, does that mean there is a passageway in this room?" Richter thought. Curiosity peaked Richter, he opened his eyes only to find his question confirmed. Right above his bed was an open passageway, and the Zoroark was staring right down at him. Richter froze for a second, he quickly thought that if he pretended he was asleep it would just leave like it usually did. Richter quickly shut his eyes, for a minute he kept them shut as tight as he could, at one point he opened one of his eyes, only to be met face to face with the pokemon.

Richter was trapped, the zoroark was on it's hands and knees right over him, should he struggle? Or would that result in a worse fate?

The entire time Richter was panicking in thought, the zoroark was smiling, not smiling like devilish smiling, just smiling, in the recent months it had taken a liking to this human, the way it made funny loud noises and kicked things when she ate the food from the giant wooden box. It amused her. In the many years she lived in the house none if the humans struck her like this one did, she decided he would be her pick.

The zoroark suddenly slid its paws right over Richter's arms and started to pull them away from his chest.

"Oh arceus, what is it doing now?" Richter thought, his heart beating a mile.

The zoroark took a look at the human, he had a nice build up from his journeys, and the smell of his body was pleasant. the zoroark moved closer to Richters face, her hose centimeters away from Richter's. It started smelling him, like he was a freshly cooked meal.

"Oh no, it's going to eat me!" Richter thought, his body still frozen from the fact a zoroark was controlling his body.

The zoroark moved down his face to his cheeks, making richter even more nervous. The the zoroark did something Richter didn't see coming. She gave his cheek a big long lick.

"Oh no, it's tasting me isn't she?" Richter thought.

While it was true she was, it wasn't hunger tasting, it was a "different" kind of tasting.

The zoroark started to lick all over Richter's face, then eventually moving her tongue down to his neck, licking it like a lollipop, her warm tongue exploring his body's taste.

Richter thought now would be a good time to grab the lamp next to him, it would make a nice weapon, the only problem though is his arms were still pinned under her claws. He gently tried moving them, only for her to stop licking. She perked her head up and growled, clearly showing she wanted to finish what she was doing "undisturbed."

Richter let his body go limp once again, the Zoroark put on the same smile it had before and went back to licking his neck.

Despite the fear, the feeling of the zoroark's warm tongue was really starting to take effect; a bulge was forming in his boxers.

The zoroark moved down a bit, but stopped when she felt something rub up between her feet. Moving her feet, the zoroark, removed the covers from the bed, and saw the bump in his boxers.

Richter gulped, he really hoped the zoroark wasn't a guy, otherwise this was going to get really awkward.

The zoroark looked back at her victim and her smile grew more smug, sensing the fear in her potential mate, the zoroark took advantage of this bump. The zoroark slid down the humans chest until her hole met with the bump, still keeping her arms on the human's, she slowly started rubbing her virgin lips on the small bump, the feeling was sensational, it was then that two things became clear to Richter.

The zoroark was female.

Richter was being forced to have sex with it.

Richter watched as the zoroark grinded herself against the bump in his boxers, while even though it was awkward, Richter couldn't believe how much it was arousing him. It was then that a liquid was starting to soak through his boxers and started to soak Richter's member. The liquid was warm and helped further stimulate the feeling. The zoroark felt like she was in heaven, she had heard about mating when she was younger, but she didn't know how good it felt until now, but she had yet to reach the best part. Zoroark knew she didn't want to ruin the moment, but the fire in her insides was begging to take it further, to take it all the way. The zoroark stopped grinding against her victim, using her feet; she slipped her claws inside Richter's boxers.

"Oh Arceus, what is she doing now?" Richter panicked.

The zoroark pulled off Richter's boxers and threw them over the bed, leaving Richter completely exposed, his member was hard, but not quite rock hard, while the grinding was arousing Richter, the fear wasn't exactly stimulating. Zoroark didn't mind, after several years after her evolution she would settle with anything if it would relive the burning itch between her thighs.

The Zoroark brought the tip of Richter's member to the entrance of her hole. Richter watched as the zoroark brought herself down on him.

The zoroark let out a squeak when she felt his member enter her, the one thing that the zoroark never knew about was the hymen, the one she just broke from dropping herself on him. The zoroark gripped Richter's shoulders harder as she felt pain surge through her body, blood started to ooze onto Richter's dick.

Richter knew bits and pieces about sex, and he knew he must have busted her hymen, it was then that Richter looked up and saw the zoroark, her eyes were shut tight.

"What do i do?" Richter thought. "Do i attack it, do i just sit here, what if it recovers right as i attack?" Richter tried to think of some way to make a getaway, but before he could the zoroark let out a sigh, having the pain finally pass, the zoroark started moving her hips up and down, starting in a slow, but hard motion.

"Damn it, too late." Richter cursed in his mind. "I wanted lose my virginity some day, but not like this."

The zoroark in the meantime was in heaven, finally feeling a real peace of flesh rubbing her g-spots was sensational. The zoroark wanted more, correction, she NEEDED more.

Zoroark picked up speed, but still slammed down hard, now making loud slapping noises, liquids pouring all over Richter's thighs and dick. The zoroark let her tongue roll out as she helped herself to Richter's member.

Richter didn't bother to move, knowing it would be useless, he would rather be the show than both the dinner and the show. It was then that he noticed the zoroark's face. The way she had her tongue out and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head made Richter want to laugh. The zoroark at this point was jack-hammering Richter, moving as fast and as hard as she could. Letting her claws off of Richter's shoulders, the zoroark laid flat out on Richter's chest to help her efforts. It wasn't long before zoroark started to feel Richter's member start throbbing.

"Oh god, i think I'm about to cum." Richter thought, it was then that Richter noticed the Zoroark slowed down.

"If he cums i want to as well when he does." Zoroark thought.

The zoroark slowed her efforts, and started to grind Richter rather than ride him. He feeling was still magnificent to her, though she held back the urge to go full throttle again.

Richter tried his best to keep himself from Cumming; he knew if he disappointed her, he probably would not like what happened next.

"Oh screw it, if i die, might as well be having fun while doing it." Richter thought.

Richter then grabbed the Zoroark's hip causing the Zoroark to let out another squeak, taking control of her movement, Richter started to slam the Zoroark against him in hard, fast pounds. The zoroark felt in heaven again, even if she lost her place in dominance. Richter continued to bring her hips down upon him when he got an idea, moving one of his fingers, he brought his middle finger to her anal hole. The zoroark seemed confused as to what Richter was planning, it wasn't until he brought his finger all the way into her asshole that she understood a... Different way of having sex. Richter continued to finger the zoroark's asshole while bringing her down on him.

Despite his best efforts, all good things come to an end, Richter felt his climax coming, and fast. Richter decided it was now or never and brought his efforts to maximum, slamming the zoroark against him as fast as he could.

On the zoroark's end she was losing her mind in the feeling of Richter's member hammering into her, it was then she also noticed her climax coming.

"Perfect." She thought.

Richter was sweating as every pump brought him closer to his climax, finally he was no longer able to hold it, it a loud grunt, Richter let seed after seed of cum explode into the zoroark, the zoroark came as she felt his warm seed rubs the sides of her walls, cum running down Richter's dick and thighs, finally bringing an end to their mating.

Richter let go of the zoroark's thighs and let them fall to his side, looking up, Richter noticed the zoroark staring at him and moving her face closer to his. Richter shut his eyes.

"This it, this is how i die." He thought.

Richter suddenly felt something warm and soft run across his nose. Opening his eyes, Richter saw that the zoroark was no longer standing above him, in fact, it wasn't even in the room.

"Damn she's fast." Richter thought as he passed out.

As the day's passed by Richter noticed something. The fridge got raided less and less often, bones showed up in less areas, his meals were actually being devoured by him, and the heat and cooler systems had been functioning how they should of been.

"What the heel is going on here?" Richter thought, suddenly alarmed as the doorbell rang. "Oh, right, the "catch master" is here." Richter thought remembering today was the Tuesday he had scheduled the appointment.

Opening the door, Richter was met with a white, orange-haired man with a goatee.

"Richter is it?" He asked.

"Yes?" Richter replied.

"Jeff bonsway, master catcher." The man introduced holding out his hand.

"Hi." Richter replied shaking the mans hand.

Richter invited the man in, but before the man came in he grabbed a fairly large briefcase.

"So what exactly did you say this pokemon was again?" Jeff asked.

"A zoroark." Richter replied.

"Ah, yes, those are the trickiest little pokemon i have ever dealt with, but i've never dealt with one i couldn't handle." Jeff replied, walking up the stairs.

"So, how many have you "handled?" Richter asked.

"About five or so, they are really easy when you find their weakness." Jeff replied.

"Would a pokemon in heat be weak?" Richter asked.

"Oh dear Arceus no." Jeff replied, laying the suitcase down on the floor.

"Why?" Richter asked.

"Zoroark's in heat get aggressive, especially females, they are the ones you want to watch out for." Jeff replied.

"Is that so?" Richter replied.

"Quite, they are really clever, can trick anyone, even the sharpest of minds." Jeff replied.

"I see." Richter replied, walking off.

"Yes, mix that with the fact that they like to pillage and are rude in heat and you have a bad combination don't you think?" Jeff asked turning back to Richter who just shrugged.

"Yes, but what foul beast those zoroark's are, i was near one before, it smelled worse than sewage." Jeff continued, then stopped and started to sniff the air. "Geez kid you smell like one, you might want to take a shower." Jeff advised. Suddenly Jeff was grabbed by the collar and lifted from his feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

Richter suddenly grew an evil smile, letting the disguise melt away, showed Jeff his attacker.

A zoroark, female, to be more precise.

Richter came back out into the hallway a little while later to see how the progress was coming along, when Richter arrived however, the only thing left of Jeff was his suitcase, looking closer, Richter noticed it was some kind of radar, he also noticed three blips, one was directly in the middle, which Richter presumed was him, then he noticed two blips at the near edge of the screen.

"What the?" Richter thought.

Outside, Zoroark had prepared a little going away gift for her "exterminator." Tied up, Jeff was thrown into the passenger side of the van he had pulled up in, his mouth had been taped over only allowing muffled words to come out. Zoroark watched how humans operated cars, and knew the basics, first she checked the starter, which, luckily, still had the keys in it, since the driveway was flat, zoroark let off the parking brake, turning the key, the car roared to life.

Hm?!" Jeff muffled, looking in horror as the zoroark continued her "going away gift." Reaching over to the clutch, the zoroark pulled the lever back to the R.

Zoroark then preceded to close the car door. Zoroark went behind the shed in the front yard and came back with a small, but heavy cinderblock.

Jeff knew where this was going.

The zoroark lifted the cinderblock to the van window and let the cinderblock hang in her arms while she swung it around acting like she was going to throw it on the acceleration pedal.

"Hm! HM!" Jeff pleaded through muffles.

"Zark." The zoroark began.

"HHMM!" Jeff screamed.

"ZArk." Zoroark continued.

"HEmp." Jeff screamed.

"ZARK!" Zoroark shouted, letting the cinderblock fly. Landing directly on the accelerator.

"Jeff, i think this is something you might want to see." Richter called out searching for Jeff, when suddenly a large screeching sound came from outside. "Oh no." Richter thought.

Walking to the window, Richter saw tread marks in the driveway, most likely meaning Jeff was long gone. "Something told me i wasn't going to get rid of her that easy." Richter thought.

"Zark!" a figure behind Richter shouted, alarming Richter. Turning around, Richter was met face to face with the zoroark.

"What did you do?" Richter asked angrily.

The zoroark smiled and let out something similar to a giggle. She then raised her left hand and waved it to the similar pattern a human would wave goodbye.

"He wasn't even here for 5 minutes, how did you get rid of him that fast?" Richter asked.

The zoroark just stood in front of Richter smiling, proud of her achievement.

Richter turned back to the window. "I hope he at least survives." Richter thought out loud. "As for you." Richter called out turning around, only to find him talking to himself.

Richter sighed. "Figures, one minute she's here, the next she isn't."

The next day Richter read the paper to find out that Jeff's truck had been rammed into a local cafe that had been closed to install a new AC in. Jeff was found halfway through a wall, alive, but barely.

A couple months passed and it was now Halloween, of course Richter didn't really expect a lot of visitors considering people still thought this place was "haunted", plus, Jeff wouldn't bother to come back once he had recovered, the zoroark had pretty much scared the shit out of him. Richter was in his bedroom flipping through the TV, which naturally had cheesy Halloween themed movies on.

"Frankenstein, zombie, zombie, infomercial, witch, infomercial, ghost." Richter named the genre's as he flipped through the channel. Letting out a sigh, Richter just turned off the TV. "Nothing happens around here anymore." He thought

Ever since the first night Richter had with zoroark, she stopped doing all the stuff she used to do when he first arrived, the fridge had completely stopped being raided, the only bones in the house were the leftovers from Richter's chicken dinner, and he hardly saw head or foot of the pokemon. Richter decided he would just go to sleep.

Of course, right as he tried, the doorbell suddenly rang. Richter stared out the doorway of his room, he was surprised someone even came within 5 ft of the house, but then it came to Richter that it was probably just some kids who were testing some other kids courage.

Richter groaned and hopped off of his bed, going down the stairs. Coming to the front door, Richter looked through the window, but it was too dark to see anything, considering the mansion was farther away from the city lights. Richter went to the door and opened it to be met with a surprise.

The zoroark was standing at the front door, smiling. Richter just stood in the doorway confused as to why she wasn't doing anything. Is confusion was replaced with surprise when she opened her mouth and pointed one of her claws toward it.

"Your trick or treating?" Richter asked.

The zoroark nodded and repeated the same action. Richter was surprised that the zoroark knew what trick or treating was, unknown to him, this was the zoroark's "night on the town" holiday. The day when everyone dressed up as monsters or their favorite pokemon amused her. She usually played tricks, popping out of bushes, making creepy noises at the corners of houses then darting off, the occasional chase.

It was a couple years ago that she noted the second part of the humans tradition, going door to door, saying the magic saying, and getting free food. Zoroark thought this part of the tradition would be fun, but on the first house she tried, the only thing she got was a door slam to the face and stray catchers called on her. Zoroark wondered if she just did it wrong, on the second house the next year, the same thing happened. Zoroark eventually gave up and just went back to tricking. Now that she had someone who wasn't scared of her, she decided to try her own house.

Luckily, Richter had put out a bowl of candy just in case. Though he wasn't sure candy was good for a pokemon, but at the time he thought just one wouldn't hurt, just as long as he got to go back to sleep. Richter grabbed a chocolate off of the top of the bowl and handed it to her. The zoroark devoured it right in front of him. Richter closed the door and went to go back upstairs before a knock came at the door again.

"Your kidding me?" Richter thought. Richter opened the door again and once again, the zoroark was standing at his doorway repeating the same action she was the first time.

"That's not how it works." Richter informed. "You only visit a house once."

The zoroark looked confused, she saw the same human go to the same house multiple times (unknowing it was actually just another person with the same costume.)

"Look, you can only visit a house once, and you have to be in costume." Richter pointed out. "That's how this holiday works." The zoroark looked down and then back up confused, unknowing what a "costume" was, Richter just sighed. "A costume is clothes you wear to make you look like another person."

Zoroark thought about it a moment and thought of how all the other humans did dress weirdly on this holiday, maybe that was the reason she didn't have much luck treating.

"It's a bit late for that though, most stores have sold out of costumes by now, and it would take too long to make another one."

Zoroark looked depressed and started to whine, the one time she would be able to treat and it was already too late. Seeing the Zoroark down in the weather made Richter feel bad for it.

"I'm going to regret this." Richter thought. "Look, if you want to, you cam have the bowl of candy i have lying around." Richter offered. The zoroark perked it's head up in joy. The zoroark grabbed the bowl and started to pop pieces of candy into her mouth.

"Maybe now i can go to bed." Richter thought heading back to the stairs, when he felt a claw grab his arm. "Oh, c'mon what now!" He thought.

Turning around the zoroark held up a piece of candy for Richter, Richter took the candy and ate it, but before he could even think of heading back upstairs, the zoroark handed him another piece of candy. Richter ate that one as well, to which she rewarded him with another piece, it was then that Richter realized she was splitting the bowl with him.

Richter sighed, he knew there was no way he was going to get rid of her.

"Look, you want to just watch a movie while we eat or something because i'm not standing here and eating candy all night?" Richter offered, which zoroark was happy to agree too. Bringing the candy bowl along, zoroark followed Richter to his room, Richter picked out a random movie and laid down next to zoroark, who put the candy bowl between them, for the rest of the night they ate candy and watched horror movies, some even zoroark and Richter laughed at.

"You know, there is something i need to ask." Richter began when he finally turned off the TV, zoroark seemed curious. "Why have you stopped doing all the stuff you were doing when i first came here?" Richter asked.

The zoroark put one of her claws on her chin and thought of a reason why, the only real reason she could think was since her itch was cured, she no longer had a bad mood, plus she started to feel bad every time Richter got angry. The only way she replied was by tackling Richter with a hug. The way Richter saw it was, since he was the only one who had apparently paid attention to her, she was just trying to be courteous.

"So, the only reason why you did those things in the first place was because you were in heat?" Richter asked, he remembered that Jeff told him zoroark's act differently in heat.

The zoroark wasn't sure how to respond to that one, she didn't know what a "heat" was, the only thing she did know was that he relieved the itch between her thighs, which, to her horror, started to burn again.

The thing Richter didn't know was, the chocolate candy contained caramel, which was a natural hormone booster. While pokemon could eat candy, hormone booster were twice as powerful, with the itch burning again she realized she needed relief...again.

Richter suddenly felt the zoroark's warm tongue start to rub up against his neck.

"So, i'll take that as a yes?" Richter asked, rather than a nod or grunt of reply, the zoroark just continued to lick Richter, in hope he would get the message. "Uh, are you alright?" Richter asked, confused about the zoroark's behavior.

"Ok, he is not getting it." Zoroark thought. Zoroark moved up and started to lick Richter's face.

"Ok, this is starting to get weird." Richter chuckled nervously, starting to get the message. "Seriously though, you should stop." The zoroark ignored him and continued to lick his face. Richter sighed. "Your in heat again aren't you?" He asked.

Zoroark still didn't know what a "heat" was but if it would relive the itch, she would be more than glad to nod, which she did.

Richter sighed. "I'm going to take a guess and say you want me to satisfy you again?" Richter asked, to which the zoroark nodded again.

- time for part 2-

"Alright fine, i guess i will help again, but this time, i dominate." Richter replied.

"Fine, whatever, please just stop the itch already." Zoroark thought, nodding like crazy.

"Alright first, put your back to me." Richter ordered, confusing zoroark. She did as he told her and put her back to his chest, Richter then reached his arm around her and placed it on the damp spot between her thighs. Richter felt the zoroark's body jerk as he started to rub her clitoris. Richter made slow rubbing movements before speeding up, the zoroark enjoyed the feeling, but still wanted more. Richter played with the zoroark's clitoris for a minute before moving to her lips, spreading them and closing them, teasing her with his fingers. The zoroark's breath was becoming faster and heavier, symbolizing that Richter was doing a good job. Richter surprised her by dipping both of his fingers into her. Earning a squeak, Richter continued to dive his fingers into her, pulling in and out. Zoroark couldn't believe what she was feeling. It wasn't quite like the mating she and Richter had done before, but it did feel good, the fingers felt warm as the ran through her g-spots, rubbing every area of her velvet hole. It wasn't long before zoroark felt her climax coming, letting out a moan, zoroark unleashed her liquids on Richter fingers.

"Guess you haven't masturbated before, huh?" Richter asked.

Zoroark just let out a small "ark." Despite the climax, zoroark still had her burning itch, she needed a real mate to satisfy her again. Richter could tell she wasn't done yet and laid zoroark down on his bed, confused, zoroark watched as Richter got up and started to take off his clothes.

As Richter took of his boxers, the zoroark got a good look at the familiar organ, it stood at about 7 inches, and was mostly well rounded.

Richter got back on the bed, but this time it was reversed, now Richter was on top of the zoroark. Richter brought his member in front of the zoroark hole, but rather than insert it in, Richter began to rub his dick against her hole. Zoroark did enjoy the feeling, but she felt like it was a repeat of the foreplay from earlier, she needed it to be inside her, not just rubbing against her, but when she tried to move, Richter put his arms on her shoulders.

"And, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, zoroark squirmed a bit symbolizing her impatience. "I'm dominate now, meaning i insert when i want to insert." Richter chuckled, as he continued to rub against her. Zoroark whined, she really did need relief, but seeing as how she has lost dominance, she couldn't do anything.

"You know, i might consider inserting if you accepted a little deal." Richter offered, zoroark at this point just wanted to mate. "If you really are that desperate, then you will have to stop hiding, no more going into the pathways in the roof, got it?" Richter asked.

Zoroark whined a bit, but seeing how he stood strong on his deal, and she was really starting to get desperate, she agreed. "Good, now for your end of the deal." Richter replied. Richter stopped rubbing and reared his body back so that his member was pointing towards her hole, shifting forward, Richter shoved himself into her, her hole taking him to the hilt. Zoroark let out a loud moan, finally feeling relief, but she wasn't done yet. Richter started to move his body back and forth, since there was no fear of getting killed this time, Richter could finally enjoy himself this time, which he did. Her hole felt like a warm velvet, and each slide sent pulses of pleasure through his body as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"Ark!" Zoroark ordered.

Richter smiled, even though he didn't understand her, he felt like he knew what she wanted. Richter picked up speed and started slamming into her, making a loud slapping noise. Zoroark threw her arms around Richter's back and her legs around Richter's thighs, not wanting to be completely dominated, zoroark started to work up a rhythm, after a few seconds zoroark managed to thrust with Richter, increasing both of their pleasure's and making the slapping sound a bit louder. Zoroark let her tongue roll out again, making Richter laugh.

"I wonder..." Richter thought.

Zoroark was surprised when she suddenly felt a hand slip behind her head, then the next instant she felt her lips connect with Richter's it didn't take long for zoroark to pick up on what was going on, she saw some humans do it at Halloween parties. Zoroark pushed her tongue into Richter while Richter did the same, rubbing their tongues together while they kept up their work.

"Well I'll be damned, I'm making out with a fox." Richter thought.

The love making continued for a bit longer before Richter felt his member tense up. Richter knew he wasn't going to hang on much longer.

"I think I'm going to cum again." Richter informed zoroark, this time she didn't really mind because she was about to do the same. It was then Richter got an idea.

"Uh, zoroark?" He asked, catching her attention. "Would you mind if i tried something." He asked, zoroark nodded, curious what he had in mind. Despite his climax almost arriving, Richter forced himself to stop, somewhat disappointing zoroark, Richter removed his member and moved it lower down her body, to her anal hole. Zoroark looked a little worried.

"Don't worry, the lubing from your hole will make this easier." Richter comforted. Zoroark still looked a little worried but let Richter continue, Richter brought his member to her anal hole and pushed in slightly, zoroark let out a groan, feeling her ass get stretched was little painful. Finally Richter got his head into her anal hole, it was a tight fit, but it fit. Richter shoved himself into her to the hilt, zoroark let out a moan, it was painful, but it was at the same time pleasuring. Richter made quick work and started to hump her with powerful thrust, making his climax rise quickly. Richter had a bit of a hard time because of the tight fit, but was able to make decent thrust into her, zoroark on the other hand was losing her mind, the feeling of Richter's member in her anal hole was definitely better than she had expected, Richter continued to hump her until at last he finally unleashed his load, feeling Richter's hot seed spread across her anal hole was just enough to make zoroark cum, sending liquids flying over Richter's chest and crotch.

When the two finally finished, Richter flopped down next to the zoroark. Zoroark cuddled up next to him and brought him close.

"I have to admit, i almost regret making us wait." Richter commented. Zoroark let out a small "zor" feeling the itch finally relived again, and sleep falling upon her, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

"You know, if your going to be walking around the house now, you need a name." Richter informed. "How about... Shade?" Richter asked.

"Zoro." Shade yawned.

"Heh, heh, well, at least i can finally prove the house is no longer haunted." Richter thought, letting the last of his conscious go.

_Epilogue:_

It took a while but Richter was finally able to convince the town the mansion wasn't haunted, afterword however, a lot of people recognized her as the "terrorizer of Halloween." Who would pop-scare everyone. But with apologies (and a lot of explanation.) Richter was finally able to sort the mess out, not only was Richter able to finally rid the rumor that haunted his grandpa, he finally had someone living with him, which beat living alone in the mansion any day. Of course it took shade some time for her to adjust to open spaces and actual food, that wasn't made from rattata's.

But eventually she got used to it.

Richter was sitting in the living room one day, reading a book, when shade came and sat next to him. Richter felt her start to cuddle up against him, the only time she did that was because she usually wanted attention.

"You want something?" Richter asked.

Shade just smiled, grabbing Richter's hand, she placed it on her stomach, Richter knew this gesture very well.

"Does this mean were going to have to give away one of the guest rooms?" Richter asked. Shade nodded. "Well, i guess i should have seen this coming at one point." Richter chuckled.

_The end..._


End file.
